


a morning with you is a morning well spent

by jusdefraise



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, sleepy baby sehun, soft babies sesoo, yes that deserves a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusdefraise/pseuds/jusdefraise
Summary: a morning in the lives of sehun and kyungsoo.





	a morning with you is a morning well spent

**Author's Note:**

> this is super super short but i love sesoo so much so i wanted to put this out there!!! also i was too lazy and wrote this in lapslock im sorryyyy
> 
> either way pls enjoy!

sehun slowly blinks his eyes open, taking a deep breath through his nose. his head is resting half on his pillow and half on his matress. weird. kyungsoo’s not here.

he sits up, scrubbing at his eyes with the heel of his palm, and smiles slightly when he hears shuffling outside the bedroom door. he takes one more deep breath and stands up, shivering when his feet touch the cold hardwood floor. he shrugs on a t-shirt hanging on the closet door knob and walks to the direction of the noise.

when he gets to the kitchen, he hums as he watches kyungsoo push some eggs around in a pan. kyungsoo looks up and a beautiful smile blooms on his face.

“sehun-ah,” he calls, raising an arm so sehun can hug his waist and bury his face in the older’s shoulder, just like he’s done every morning for the past three years. “how did you sleep?”

sehun presses a kiss on kyungsoo’s neck and shrugs. “i slept well. you?” he steps back to place some toast in the toaster and grab their spreads (nutella for kyungsoo, fig jam for sehun). 

“pretty good,” kyungsoo says, putting the eggs on two plates. they both set the food on their kitchen table along with utensils and the coffee kyungsoo made earlier that morning. they eat together in comfortable silence until kyungsoo speaks up.

“so i had a dream last night,” he says around his mug. “it was kind of interesting actually.”

“really?” sehun asks, stuffing the last bit of toast in his mouth. he accepts the napkin kyungsoo offers him and wipes his mouth. “what was it about?”

kyungsoo bites his lip slightly and fiddles with his fork. “we were married,” he starts softly. his cheeks begin to turn red and sehun feels his heart swell. “and we were discussing having kids. it was… really nice.”

sehun reaches across the table, his palm facing upwards, and he gives kyungsoo’s hand a squeeze when he lays it on top of the younger’s. “would you like that in the future? because i think that sounds perfect.”

kyungsoo’s mouth stretches into a small smile and he plays with sehun’s fingers. “it’d be nice,” he murmurs, standing up to clean up the table. sehun trails after him and together, the load the dishwasher and put it to start. 

sehun presses kyungsoo against the counter, fitting his mouth to kyungsoo’s, and they kiss softly, sensually, languidly before kyungsoo pulls away.

“maybe you can finally use that ring you’ve been hiding from me for weeks now,” he whispers against sehun’s lips, pressing a kiss to his cheek before slipping away to the bedroom, most likely to shower and get ready for a long day of bill paying and grocery shopping. sehun, after shaking away the initial shock of being found out, laughs and shakes his head.

“that bastard,” sehun mumbles, walking towards the bedroom and smiling when he hears kyungsoo singing behind the closed door of the bathroom. _yeah_ , he thinks, _a future with kyungsoo really sounds perfect._

**Author's Note:**

> SESOO NATION MAKE SOME NOISE!!!!!
> 
> be my friend on [twitter](https://twitter.com/fresabbh)!


End file.
